


welcome to the beehive,,

by StoriesbyNoe



Category: Undertale
Genre: But whatever, Cross Sans - Freeform, Cross is a dumbass, Crossmare - Freeform, F/M, I'm adding tags as I add chapters, Ink is an idiot, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Nightcross, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmare Sans / Reader, Nightmare's not better though, Passive Nightmare, Passive Nighty, Reader can't bake, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, Self indulgence, These are shitty stories, They're great idiots though, because i'm a little shit, because to hell if i know what these are going to be, but he's a cute idiot, freeform characters, hmm, i kind of project into reader oops, i might be biased, ink sans - Freeform, just a warning, onshots, should i call reader something other than reader?, so I can't complain, will probably include a lot of x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNoe/pseuds/StoriesbyNoe
Summary: Shitty oneshots and drabbles because I sure as hell cannot commit to a full bookWelcome to the beehive, dear reader





	1. October First

**Author's Note:**

> Ack my writing isn't the best-! But I hope you like it nonetheless!  
Enjoy- uwu

Nightmare woke with a start. To what? Screaming. It was coming from outside, so he got up to investigate. He trudged to the window, glaring through the glass at the ground below, scanning the immediate area for anything that could be screaming.

Eventually, his bleary, cold blue eye landed on a familiar figure. Squinting, he recognized the idiot running around the yard as Cross. Screaming. At midnight.

“**Dumbass**,” he muttered, opening the window to see what he was screaming about.

He was greeted with a blast of chilly autumn air and the words “I SMELL OCTOBER!!”.

Nightmare grumbled something under his breath before moving away from the window and pulling on his hoodie, making his way downstairs after grabbing a blanket from the bottom of the bed.

He trudged through the living room, running into the couch, cursing it a few times, before he got to the door. He slipped on his slippers and flung the door open, quite violently.

Cross was still running around the yard, screaming nonsense with a stupid grin on his face all the while.

Nightmare stepped outside, adjusting to the cold air quite quickly.

“**Hey, dumbass.**”

Cross’s head immediately snapped to Nightmare’s direction as the dark skeleton spoke, and his grin seemed to grow, if possible.

“Nightmare! Hi!! It’s October fir-”

He was cut off by Nightmare bunching up the blanket he’d brought outside and chucking it at him as hard as he could, hitting the smaller skeleton square in the face.

Cross let out a soft ‘omph!’ as it hit him, stumbling back and falling into the damp grass with a loud ‘oof!’

Nightmare stared at him for a few moments before turning back to the door, ignoring Cross’s whines and shouts at him about ‘how mean that was’, though there was no malice or anger in the monochrome’s voice.

Nightmare made his way back upstairs after kicking off his slippers and watching them land who knows where in the darkness, and faceplanted onto the bed, not bothering to remove his hoodie, falling asleep almost instantly.

Cross, however, was stuck outside all night with the blanket that was thrown at him until Nightmare decided to let him inside. Poor oreo.

_364 words eh- really short :') _


	2. Baking? Maybe - Ink Sans x Reader because i fucking can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hun i don't even know
> 
> just fbewofbqweigbewiygbewrl
> 
> fucking idiots who can't bake try to make a cake  
loosely based off a writing prompt i saw and liked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't have the motivation to finish this i'm sorry   
but i wanted to write something based off something me and some friends are planning next,,, so this is just something for filler because i abandoned this book for like four months,,

"Ink!! No!_ Do not set that on the stove!!"_

You shrieked frantically at your artistic significant other as he _went to put a ceramic bowl on the stove_. Where did he even get that idea?? You dove in and wacked him away from the stove, firmly placing yourself between the dumbass in front of you and the stove. 

"THAT IS _GLASS_! IT WILL BREAK!"

He looked at you quizzically, his expressive, vibrant eyelights changing color and shape rapidly as he stared at you. 

"Why? What else are we supposed to cook it in?" The confusion on his face was almost adorable if he hadn't almost been about to put a bowl in motion to explode. You sighed and rubbed the bridge of your nose before looking back at him. How'd you get here? The both of you were trying to make a cake, however, neither of you had very much baking knowledge. You were going in blind. So far, in the course of an hour, Ink had already gotten covered in flour and you had batter all over the apron you - very wisely - decided to wear. 

"Something that won't _explode_ when we put it into the oven," You gave him a mildly exasperated stare. You _knew_ he was smarter than this. He was playing dumb with you, as he did often. As cute as it was at times, it was _not_ cute when it put you both at risk of injury. 

He grinned. That mischevious, cute little grin you'd grown so fond of. 

"Okay, okay, I'll sit back while you show me how to do this, yeah?" He leaned back on the counter and you have him a feigned pouting face. 

"Lazy ass- fine, fine. Watch the master at work."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say _mon amour_,"

Your face flushed, and you flipped him off briefly before you turned to the stove and such. Somehow, Ink always managed to make you blush when he spoke in French. There was just something about it that embarrassed you - in a good way, of sorts.

Ink watched you moving about the kitchen, giving your best description of what to do for him. He admired the way you could get so focused and passionate about something - no matter how bad you could be at it. He may have zoned out of what you were saying - not like you knew what you were talking about anyway. He was transfixed by the way you moved and flicked your hands to emphasize words, and he didn't even notice when you were calling his name, trying to get his attention.

"Ink! Are you listening to me?" 

"I- of course-"

"What's the last thing I said?"

"Uh-"

"You dumbass!"

(done. not finishing, but still publishing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it was decent enough,,,,


	3. breakdown time breakdown time breakdown ti | passive!nightmare x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is left pretty much open-ended- there are vague descriptions of ''''the human'''', like maybe a small mention of hair length or color (andglassesbecauseihaveglasses), however, they are not called by name. so this could be a reader insert if you so desire. i cannot nor will i stop you  
i also wrote it in second person ('you') because i was getting pissed off at the irrational trouble i was having using 'them'  
(the only reason i was getting pissed off is because i'm already at a short fuse after breakdowns)  
long story short i had like two mental breakdowns and three crying sessions and i still feel like shit so i'm writing myself a comfort fic because who can stop me and i hate myself bye
> 
> this is self-indulgent. you've been warned. this is your warning. turn back if this isn't your slice of cake.  
i honestly could give less of a shit if you don't like it. 
> 
> have fun reading my post-breakdown story because i seriously had nothing better to do and no artistic motivation

The choked sob that emanated from you was unmistakable. You tried to stifle it the best you could, but your crying was just _so damn loud_. Hell, if you kept it up, you might even attract the attention of Night-

"Doodlebug? Are you okay?" 

Speak of the devil. <strike>more like an angel in this case</strike>

That soft, gentle voice could be recognized from anywhere. And that fond, loving nickname he always used for you. You sniffed loudly; an ugly, noisy, nasally sound as you answered, your voice hoarse and scratchy. 

"No, not really,"

You flinched at the sound of your voice and wrapped your cocoon of blankets tighter around yourself. You were fully covered from head to toe in a thick, fluffy green blanket with pillows all around you, outside of your cozy burrito wrap. You had taken liberties with stealing all the pillows in the house and cramming them onto your bed. The skeleton - who was hovering at the door - flicked on the light after giving a small warning, then moved over to his cocooned lover.

"How long have you been like this?" His voice was still gentle and sweet; not in a demeaning way, but in a caring, loving way. You felt your heart swell - he was also so considerate. You shrugged, and in the process haphazardly knocked some pillows off your bed. Nightmare quickly bent over and picked them up, setting them back onto your pile of cushions and sitting down gently on your bed. His purple eyelights had an air of concern to them. 

"You've been sitting in the dark like this for who knows how long? All by yourself? It really doesn't bother me if you come to ask me to cuddle with you. I know that always helps you feel better." Once again, the skeleton's voice was gentle, in an endearing way. He wasn't trying to guilt you, only make sure you knew he cared. You nodded in response, moving a hand up from your nest of blanket and pillows to wipe at your watery eyes. Nightmare moved his hand to wipe at your eyes gently once you removed your hand. Afterward, he moved his hand toward your cheek and rubbed small, light circles on it with his thumb.

"Ice cream and TV?"

You seemed to perk up at that. Cuddling with your _bone_friend (haha) and eating ice cream while watching movies were two of your favorite activities. And you really should be getting out of your room, now that you thought about it. 

"Yeah, yeah, can we?" He smiled at you gently; your slightly improved mood was encouraging him. He stood up, and helped you unravel yourself from your cocoon with minor difficulty, some giggling and horsing around with the pillows ensuing. 

"Of course, love."

Eventually, you were free. You were wearing a large, baggy t-shirt you'd bought from the store on the _sole reason_ that it went down to your mid-thighs. Under that, you were wearing a pair of black, comfy shorts. Like hell you were going to wear no shorts. No thanks.

You smiled up at Nightmare, your face still mildly red from your crying. <strike>he still thought you were cute though </strike>Despite you both being pretty short, he was still taller than you. 

"Let's go?" You reached down and took his ivory-colored hand loosely. Granted, it was just bones, but he had always radiated a nice, warm feeling, and you couldn't figure out why. Magic, you assumed. That was usually always his answer to your frequent questions on skeleton monsters and such. (unless you bugged him too much- then he'd sit you down and give you a whole run through and breakdown of what you were asking about- always more information than you wanted, so it usually deterred you from asking too much)

"Yeah, come on, starlight,"

Your face slightly flushed at the nickname. He always switched nicknames for you throughout the day, and you'd always so fondly point out the ones he already used to tease him. 

He took a step forward, leading you. You, of course, knew the way around, but having Nightmare lead you always brought back fond memories of when you'd first moved in. And it was adorable. 

At the first step you took, however, _god_, you were reminded how _utterly exhausted_ you were from crying so much. _God damn_, crying takes a lot out of you. You sighed heavily and trudged after Nightmare. He kept glancing back at you; perhaps worried that you'd collapse on your small journey to the kitchen, though that was a farfetched idea at best. You wouldn't fall over unless there was something for you to trip over - that you were sure of. 

You both made it to the kitchen with minor difficulty - you'd stumbled over _someone's <strike>yours</strike>_ sock, but that was about it. You were okay. 

"Vanilla?" Nightmare's question almost flew past you, but you got it. 

"Yes! Yes, vanilla _please_-" Hell, you loved vanilla ice cream, why'd even ask?! You watched as he pulled out the carton. "Whole thing, or bowls?" 

You answered without skipping a beat. "Whole thing." It was only after you spoke and processed it that you realized what you said and your face flushed. Nightmare laughed. 

"Okay, sugar addict, you go sit down and I'll get spoons, 'kay?" You were going to protest when you thought the better of it.

"Alrighty,"

* * *

Nightmare brushed his hand lightly over the shorter side of your hair fondly, relishing the softness against his bone. 

"Hey, Doodlebug," He whispered gently, not wanting to startle you. "It's late, what to go to bed now-?"

He stopped after he realized you didn't point out his obvious repetition of the nickname he'd used earlier when asking if you were alright. Either something was wrong or...

_You were asleep._

He smiled, fondness creeping into his features. You looked so peaceful now, and the redness in your face had gone down, so you were looking better. Your eyes were shut gently, and your mouth resting at a small arch. You didn't look upset in the slightest - just calm, peaceful, and, well, asleep. He laughed lightly as not to wake you up. 

He gently pulled off your glasses and picked you up with _slight_ assistance of his magic.

"Okay, Sleeping Beauty, let's get you to bed. Rest well, love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hoped you like it,,, as always, i lost some sort of motivator at the end but i had fun writing this and it really helped me not breakdown again 
> 
> also, new thing!! if you have a request then PLEASE throw it at me! i sporadically get writing material, and though as of late i've been getting more inspiration and material than usual, i'd love to have some backup to fall onto! i love writing reader inserts so if you have one you want me to write please don't be afraid to ask <333 my only fandom right now is really just undertale and the aus soo,,, try to keep it to that? thanks :')
> 
> as of now, i don't write smut! just thought i'd let you know :')


End file.
